Just Like Porcelain
by HelveticaNEMH
Summary: All Kurt wanted was his senior year to be magic. But, his life turned upside-down when a group of homophobic jocks make it their mission to make Kurt's life miserable. One of the jocks, in particular, takes an extra step and crosses the line. Everything up to 3x5 is canon / Rated M for later chapters / story will become triggering in later chapters
1. The Rise and Fall

"I want my senior year to be magic."

Those were the words that Kurt Hummel told his boyfriend the beginning of the year. His whole life he had been struggling to keep his head high and pretend that none of the atrocious, homophobic comments bothered him. That none of the dumpster dives or shoves against the lockers were a big deal. The secret was, they were. Kurt hated, no, he loathed being picked on so much just because of his sexual orientation.

He only hoped that this year would be different.

It seemed to have been going pretty well at first. Blaine transferred to McKinley, both Kurt and Rachel had made plans to get into NYADA, and the Glee Club seemed set to win Nationals. All-in-all, Kurt's senior year seemed that it was going to be the first that he would truly enjoy. Though, life seemed to have another plan for him.

Kurt was at his locker, getting his stuff out for first period. He was just doing his morning routine; Put all homework for afternoon classes on the bottom shelf along with his books, pulled out note and text books, check cellphone, check reflection, and fix any errors that he had. Today, it seemed that his collar was a bit bent in the corner. With a frustrated huff, the boy fixed the slight flaw on his outfit.

"You know that no matter what you do to your outfit, you'll still look dashing."

Kurt heard the familiar voice from behind the locker door. He couldn't help but roll his eyes as he shut the metal door. His boyfriend Blaine Anderson stood right in front of him, leaning against the other locker next to his own, a cheesy grin plastered on his face. "Well, I have to look perfect, it's my job to make sure there is something decent walking down these halls," Kurt explained, half-jokingly.

Blaine scoffed, pushing himself off the locker. "Decent? Now you are just being way too modest."

Kurt couldn't help but smile. Blaine spoiled him and it wasn't like he didn't like it. "Well, not everyone appreciates the effort I put into my outfits as much as you do, so to them, I just look decent." Kurt shrugged at his words. He really did not care what anyone else's opinion was of him, he just knew that he was better than them and kept that in mind.

Blaine shook his head. "Well, they're idiots and don't appreciate you enough." Kurt smiled softly. "Alright, if we continue chatting, we're going to be late to class," Blaine reminded Kurt, he placed his hand on his back and led him to class.

Gym was Kurt's second period class. He wasn't too fond of the class. Mostly because he was stuck in a class full of homophobic morons. Luckily, Kurt was able to keep to himself and ignore the horrid comments and names that were thrown at him.

He got out of the stall, fully dressed, ready to leave the class. "Hey, cock-slut." Kurt was about to stop, just so he could see who in the right mind would even call him by such a derogatory name, but he just continued walking. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" The voice sounded quite annoyed, not that Kurt cared. Kurt simply rolled his eyes, not even giving him the neanderthal the joy in knowing that he was getting under his skin. "Listen fag!"

Kurt felt himself shoved to the side, right before he was leaving the locker room. Kurt was infuriated, how dare he lay a hand on him? "Excuse you!?" Kurt turned to face the unknown boy. He had black hair, spiked up with water, his eyes were icey blue, chilling even, his chin and upper lip seemed to have a bit of scruff still. His jaw was set with obvious anger as he he stared Kurt down.

The anger on his face seemed to fade into a cocky grin. "What? Don't like getting roughed up?" The guy asked, shoving Kurt again. Kurt caught himself, his feet planted on the ground.

"Don't touch me," Kurt demanded, glaring at the stranger. "I don't know who you think you are, but stay away from me. I don't need some ignoramus like you waltzing into my life." Kurt was about to turn around, when he was stopped, the boy's hand was firmly on his shoulder. "What the hell?"

When Kurt looked back at the boy, he couldn't help but feel a bit weary. Their eyes locked and if looks could kill, well, Blaine would have been considered a widow. "You just painted a target on your back, Princess." With that, Kurt was shoved once more and the other boy left the locker room.

A chill ran down Kurt's spine. He didn't know why, but he felt that was not the last time he'd have to deal with him.


	2. I'll Never Soften My Grip

**I know that this chapter is a bit slow moving but it's mostly to show how Kurt interacts with the other characters before things take the turn to the worse. Things will probably be at a better pace as the story moves on :)**

* * *

"I can't believe that I'm saying this, but don't even think about pulling out 'West Side Story', I need a break from that!" Rachel exclaimed, a giggle escaping at the end of her words.

"Okay, okay. No need to be a little bossy-pants," Kurt said playfully. He looked back at his best friend, who was laying comfortably on her bed, surrounded by her stuffed animals and plushed pillows. The two friends decided that they should catch up on things and watch a few movies together. Due to rehearsals for their school musical, the two hardly got to spend any decent time with each other.

Kurt pulled out 'The Princess Diaries' and popped the DVD in. He looked up at the clock Rachel had hanging on her wall and frowned. "Where's Mercedes?" He glanced back at Rachel. "Didn't she say that she was able to make it?" Rachel frowned and shrugged.

Mercedes had been distant the pass months. During the Summer she met a guy that Kurt really knew nothing about. All he knew was that the two were inseparable. He was hardly able to spend time with his fellow diva and well, next thing he knew, she was pregnant. It was a shock for everyone. The baby was born prematurely, she was six months only. Even with her baby now being pretty healthy, she was still distant.

Kurt huffed and walked over to the bed, laying down with Rachel. "I guess we'll start the mo-"

"I'm here, I'm here!" Mercedes came into Rachel's room, opening the door carefully. "I am so sorry I'm so late, I had to make sure that Sammi stopped crying and was sound asleep before I left." Mercedes made her way over to the bed and laid down along with her friends. "Oh, and Rachel, your dads are going to order some pizza for us."

Rachel grinned at her friend. "Great, now let's start the movie!"

As the movie went on, the three friends seemed to chat in between. It came to the point that the movie was more like background noise.

"I feel like I haven't really talked to you guys in a long time," Mercedes suddenly brought up, her voice quiet. "Kurt, is there anything new going on with you?" She asked, looking over at the boy.

He looked over at Mercedes and shook his head. "No, no, it's pretty much the same thing as always." He shrugged. "Dealing with boring classes and ignorant classmates-"

"Urgh! I'm sorry Kurt but it just angers me that you have to deal with these ignorant people!" Rachel suddenly said.

"Whoa... where did that come from?" Kurt was confused, he really wasn't saying anything that would show that he was straight up complaining, sure, he didn't like the bullies that he had to deal with. The thing was, he was used to it and it wasn't anything he couldn't handle on his own. Right?

* * *

Kurt was alone by his locker, putting all his books back so he could make his way over to Glee. He wasn't in any rush so he proceeded to primp his hair. It wasn't too out of place, but Kurt Hummel was not one for imperfections.

"Oh look, it's captain butt pirate." A slightly familiar voice called out. Kurt rolled his eyes, not wanting to deal with any of the neanderthals. "Aww, what's wrong, cat bite your tongue?" Right after that was said, Kurt was shoved against his locker. He almost forgot how much it hurt. How it left a throbbing on his shoulder and it would go down his back. Kurt had an idea on who did this and when he looked up, his premonition was right. The black hair, cold eye, the stupid grin on his face, the slight scruff on his face. But this time was different, four more people with him, all of them wearing letterman jackets.

"You know, you guys really need to find a new hobby if all you do is pick on me on your spare time," Kurt grumbled, loud enough for them to hear. Kurt was not going to let them show that he was letting it get to him, no, he wasn't going to let it get to him.

"Oh, but this is our favorite game, it's called 'Beat the Fag 'Till He Breaks'," the boy with the black hair said. Kurt guessed that he was the 'leader' of the group. Kurt glared and pushed himself off the lockers and slammed his shut. "Oh, Pretty Boy is upset!" The rest of them laughed as Kurt walked away from them, his head held high. "You can run, but you can't hide!"

Kurt ignored how his heart seemed to jump out of his chest from those words. Why did he feel like they were going to keep their word? Kurt shook the thoughts from his head and walked into the choir room. Mr. Shue was writing something on the dry erase board as the few members of the club were seated, chatting away. Mr. Shue turned to face Kurt, "Hey, Kurt. You mind going into the supply closet and grab the box on the top shelf? You'll know which one it is." Kurt nodded and placed his stuff down on a chair before scurrying over to the closet. He found the box right on the top, just like he said. He jumped, pulling it down over a bit. He jumped again and pulled the box down.

He walked over to Mr. Shue. "There you go," he huffed as he set the box on the piano. "So, what's in here?" He asked, curious on what Mr. Shue seemed to get so excited about.

The teacher shrugged. "Just some old music sheets. We need to beat the Troubletones, so I'm hoping that we could get inspired," Mr. Shue explained.

Kurt nodded, "Hopefully it'll work." With that said, Kurt sat back down, finding that Blaine took the vacant seat next to Kurt's things. He smiled at his boyfriend and turned to face the front of the room. Something caught the corner of his eyes though. Kurt noticed that someone was standing by the door. When he saw who it was, all the blood drained from his face. Staring right back at him were the chillingly familiar, blue eyes. Kurt felt his heart drop and wondered if anyone else noticed the stranger right outside the room.

Kurt looked away for a moment and took a deep breath before looking back at the door. To his surprise and horror, he was gone.


	3. This pain is just too real

**So, updates may be slower since I started school, but I always write down ideas so the writing might not take too long. Also, this chapter is triggering, so that's just a warning.**

* * *

It had been a week since Kurt had been targeted by the group of jocks. They were merciless, shoving them whenever they had a chance, shouting derogatory names in the locker room, and the worst, practically watching him through the choir room window. It was only one of them that did that though, the one that seemed to get to Kurt first. His ice-like eyes would bore into Kurt's and the second Kurt looked away and glance back, the eyes were no longer there. No one seemed to notice that he was being watched or tormented. It scared him, how everyone was oblivious. He needed someone to notice, someone with authority

"Mr. Shue?" Kurt asked when glee club ended one afternoon. He waited until everyone was gone to speak up again, Blaine already had agreed to meet with Kurt outside.

Mr. Shue turned around and faced the student. "Yeah, Kurt?" He asked as he closed the cap of the marker he used to write the assignment on the board.

Kurt pressed his lips together nervously, he hoped that he was not going to ask for too much, but there was always the slight chance that it would be. "I was hoping that... maybe you could keep an eye out for anyone... at the door of the choir room.." Kurt could tell that Mr. Shue found the request bizarre, so the boy had to elaborate. "There have been some guys that have been trying to... well, have been making my life hell." The boy sighed. He felt a weight off his shoulders. Sure, the teacher did not agree nor disagree, but he at least spoke up, which was a large step all on its own. "One of them like to watch me through the glass," Kurt muttered, pointing to the door.

"I haven't seen anyone before, Kurt-"

"He leaves after I look away. I know it sounds far fetched, I wouldn't lie about this," Kurt assured his teacher.

Mr. Shue huffed, he wanted to keep with a some sort of peace of mind, so he nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'll do that. Don't worry Kurt."

Kurt smiled softly and nodded slightly. "Thank you Mr. Shue.." He then turned around and walked out the door. The boy was about to turn the corner to meet with Blaine out the parking lot when he realized that he left a notebook in his locker. Kurt huffed and turned around. He scurried over to his locker, not wanting to keep Blaine waiting any longer than he needed to. He fumbled with the lock and opened the door. Once he got the notebook out, he shut the locker closed and began to make his way back over to the entrance of the school. He glanced down at his book for a moment, before looking back up. "Oh my-!" Kurt stood where he was, eyes wide, heart racing. He held the notebook close, smothering it against his chest. The group of jocks stood in front of him, guarded and threatening.

"Seems like you have a loud mouth," the group's 'leader' stated, his voice chillingly calm and even. His arms were crossed, a smug grin curled on his pouted lips. Kurt shivered, shaking in fear. "I thought you would have understood that I was hoping that we could all just keep a secret," he continued, false sadness in his voice. He took a step forward, causing Kurt to step backwards. "If this little problem continues... we'll have to do something about it." He shook his head. "I doubt that you would like that." With that said, he stepped around Kurt with the rest of his little followers and walked away. Kurt stood frozen, trying to catch his breath. He was shaking, literary shaking in his boots. He forced all the fear away and hurried out the door and to the parking lot.

"Kurt?" The boy jumped and turned to face when the voice came from. "You alright? It looks like you saw a ghost." Kurt's shoulder's slumped when he saw that it was Blaine who was speaking to him. "Kurt?"

Kurt nodded furiously. "I'm fine." Kurt forced a smile and stepped over to Blaine, standing next to him. "I'm just really tired and would really like to go home," the boy stated half the truth, leaving the rest of it out. He didn't want to give the jocks any reason to hurt him anymore than they already did or worse, target Blaine.

Blaine smiled gently and pressed his hand against Kurt's back, a sign of comfort for the two. "Alright, let's get you home." Kurt looked away and nodded, a frown set on his face. Blaine didn't even notice what had been going on. Sure, Kurt kept the threats and torment a secret, but he was hoping that at least Blaine would see through the secrets.

* * *

"Kurt, I really don't think I'm doing this right."

Kurt looked into the oven and huffed. "It burned," the boy muttered as he pulled on the mitts and took out the lasagna. The cheese on the top had different shades of Brown, showing just how burnt their dinner was.

His father shrugged. "Still edible, right?" Kurt rolled his eyes. Every Thursday, it was decided that the two would make dinner together and use it as father-son bonding.

"Doesn't matter if it's still edible or not, it's burnt," Kurt grumbled, he crossed his arms and leaned against the counter.

Burt furrowed his brows at his son's questionable attitude. "Kurt, is something bothering you?" Kurt looked up at his father, shrugging as a response. "Don't play dumb with me, Kurt. If something's going on, you tell me. Now, what's going on?"

Kurt shook his head, deciding that it was best to let his guard down with his father. "Some guys at school have been messing with me. I mean, it's not anything that I can't handle. It's just getting to me, is all."

"Messing with you?"

"Yeah.."

"What exactly are they doing?" Hi father asked, his voice sounded less than pleased.

"Just... the usual stuff. Shoving, name calling..." Kurt huffed and shrugged. "Again, it isn't anything I can't handle on my own."

Burt grunted in disapproval. He hated, no, loathed the fact that his son was taunted and bullied because of who he was. His kid was the last person on Earth that deserved that suffering. "Kurt, if things get worse, you tell me, alright?" Burt said, suddenly. Kurt quirked a brow but nodded. "Good, now, go get your brother and tell him that dinner is ready."

* * *

Kurt was in one of the stalls getting dressed after gym. He refused to be out in the open like his other classmates, so he would hurry over to the first stall available and would change in private. He also didn't need anyone accusing him of peeping. The boy fixed the collar of his sweater, pressing the fold neatly over his chest. He finished with the little details of his outfit and stepped out the stall, gym bag over his shoulder. He noticed that he was alone in the shower area, he must have took longer than he thought. With that in mind, Kurt began to walk faster, he didn't want to be late to his next class.

"Hello, fag."

The hairs on the back of his neck stood at the familiar voice. Kurt tried to ignore it and walk out the room, but was blocked by two of the jocks. Kurt didn't even notice that there were still people by the lockers, sadly, they were the people that Kurt was less than happy to be left alone with. His heart skipped a beat as he stepped back in attempt to find some form of escape. "Where are you going, we were just about to have some fun." Before Kurt could even respond, he felt a shove from behind, forcing him to fall over to the two guys in front of him.

"Watch it, I don't want pixie dust all over me," one of them laughed, pushing Kurt back.

"Stop!" Kurt yelled, trying to move away, but he was grabbed by the arm and pulled back. The forceful pull made the boy lose his balance, and he tripped over and fell back, he managed to land on his gym bag, so it cushioned the fall. It still hurt though, a lot.

"I really don't like being told what to do," the 'leader' practically growled. The others just chuckled as Kurt looked up at the group, his eyes wide in fear. "now get up!" He kicked, his foot colliding with Kurt's side. He screamed and tried to get up to run, but was kicked once again. Tears brimmed Kurt's eyes as he tried again to get up. Pain seared through his ribs as he managed to get on his hands and knees. "Look, he's trying, that's too cute." Kurt almost got up, he looked up, but was pushed back to the ground. "Hey, pin him down, I want to give him a little fucking reminder of why we're here today." With that said, Kurt was pinned, arms and legs spread.

"No! Get off!" The boy screamed. "Help!" He repeated the cry over and over again, but nobody seemed to hear. His main tormentor stepped over his body and straddled Kurt. "Get off, get off!" Kurt yelled. He squirmed, attempted to kick and punch, but it was no use.

"Shut him up," the boy muttered. To his command, a hand covered Kurt's mouth, causing him to scream louder and try even harder to get out of their grip. "You're a little fighter, aren't you?" His tormentor chuckled as he pulled a pen out of his back pocket. He reached over and pulled down Kurt's sleeve, reveling his pale, seemingly untouched skin. With a malicious smirk and a laugh to match, he pressed down on the boy's upper arm with the pen. Kurt screamed into the hand that covered his lips, not only through fear, but pain. The pen seemed to be cutting into his skin from how hard it was pressed against his skin. He tried to fight everyone off, but they were stronger than him. Kurt was stuck. He felt the pen slowly slide down his arm, the pressure becoming more and more evident.

"No. no!" Kurt screamed, but it was no use, the cries came out muffled. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he continued to squirm under his hold.

"Guys, my penmanship just seems to get better every single day," the leader of the group chuckled as he climbed off of Kurt's squirming form. "You're still fighting? That's impressive, but I'm not a fan." He kicked Kurt again in the side, causing him to scream into the hand on his mouth. He chuckled at the sound and jerked his head to the side, signalling them to go. "Can't be any later to class now can we?" The other jocks got off of Kurt, obeying their order.

Kurt took in a deep breath, his eyes wide a he watched the group walk out the locker room as if nothing happened. Kurt tried to sit up, but was forced back on the floor due to the unbearable pain he felt on his side. He let out a soft whimper and rolled onto his good side and onto his hands and feet. The boy pushed himself up, groaning in pain. He needed to get home, he couldn't let anyone see him in his weak and beaten state. Kurt looked back, finding the exit to the field. He took another breath and hurried out.

* * *

The front door of the house was thrown opened as Kurt hurried in and up the stairs. He held his side, hoping that it would help the pain. No one was home, so Kurt did not have to worry about any questioning. He rushed into his room and closed the door shut. He leaned back against the wall, a soft sob escaped his lips. He looked down at his arm for the first time since he was in the locker room. He whimpered at the sight. The word 'FAG' was written on his skin with dark, black ink. It mocked him, practically screamed at him.

Kurt's boy shook as a wrecked sob escaped left his lips. "No, no, no.." Kurt muttered, tears rolling down his cheeks. The derogatory name seemed as if they tattooed it on his once flawless skin. Kurt began to rub his arm, ignoring the slight sting he felt as he did so. The ink smudged around but Kurt could still read what was written. "No... please.." Kurt whimpered and began to scratch his skin. "No, no.." He finally pushed himself off the wall and made his way to his bath room. Kurt turned on the faucet and began to scrub his arm with soap and his wash cloth. "Please, please, please get off..." Kurt pleaded as he washed the ink off his skin. He looked down again only to let out a whimper of disappointment. He was still able to read the foul term. "No, g-get off.." Kurt muttered as he began to scratch his arm again, his once pale arm turning red. Kurt looked around for anything that would get the word off his arm. The first thing he found was his eyebrow razor. Out of panic, Kurt picked it up and without any hesitance, pressed it against his skin. He dragged it down his upper arm, right over the writing. He repeated the action again and again in different angles. Tears ran down his face as he cried.

Kurt wiped his tears and looked down at his arm, gasping. He just noticed what he did. The word that was written was covered with multiple red slashes. "What did I do!?" Kurt covered his hands with his face and rocked back and forth. He mutilated his skin and didn't even notice. Kurt let out a broken sob and let his hands fall. He looked down again and let his fingers trace the cuts, blood left on his finger and stinging being left as evidence that his finger was just over the slashes.

Kurt sat like that for almost thirty minutes. He continued to trace the red cuts, the stings causing him to wince ever so often, his sobs quieter and quieter until they were no more. What snapped him out of the trance was the vibration in his pocket caused by his phone. Kurt jumped and fished it out. The screen showed that he had three unanswered texts from Blaine, each reading the same thing. "Where are you?"


End file.
